When Blue meets Green
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: AU. Castiel while travelling meets certain green-eyed handsome named Dean. Friendship forms and that lead to more. Dean/Castiel. No mature content, mostly friendship/romance/slight humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : And I finally posted the new story. I'll update every two/three days, so make sure to keep posted :)**

'_Italics_' – thoughts

"Normal" – talking

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Castiel was an artist** and a famous one at that. He had always excelled at everything he put his mind to, so when he decided to become an artist, it was no surprise that he became quite famous rather quickly. He had majored in arts and he liked to draw ever since he was kid. His parents had been supportive of his decision to become an artist and let him do what he liked. Now, after many years of hard work, he was headed to one of his gallery shows.

The only problem was that his older brother Gabriel had booked a bus ticket instead flight like he had asked. And why was that when he asked Gabriel, he simply replied, 'cuz he felt like it.' Oh, how much he hated his brother sometimes for his pranks. And to make matters worse, his parents agreed with this evil brother saying something along the lines of, _'You need to stop acting like a child Castiel, you are almost 24 now'_.

Castiel sighed thinking about what his parents said. It just..he was bus sick. There! He said it! How was it his fault whenever he travelled in bus, he would feel nauseous every 5 minutes? Sometimes it was so bad that he couldn't even stand near the damn vehicle. And if he had his way, he would avoid the thing like plague, taking any other possible means of travel.

And that's what he would have done this time, if it wasn't for his brother. But now, he's struck with ten hour bus travel from Lawrence to Stanford. He had to leave at 10 pm so he still got some time on his hand as it was just 3 pm. He decided to get some sleep because he sure as hell wouldn't get any on that damn bus.

Gabriel and their parents came with Castiel to drop him at bus stop, and he froze at the sight of the sleeper bus waiting there. The large vehicle stood there with its shadow looming over the house across the street. He looked at the house and absolutely didn't think it looked like one haunted house. Nope, he didn't just think that, at all.

He had travelled by bus before, but it was mostly normal travel buses where you sit all the time with your legs cramped up. And now here he was, standing before this..this thing!

It looked like a double story bus with windows packed shut. He saw curtains hanging in windows but couldn't see much of the inside. There was space at the back of the bus to keep heavy luggage. There were 2-3 small compartments at the side too for small bags, suitcases etc.

As he was warily eyeing the giant (as he had named it), the clerk there asked for his luggage to stuff at the back of the bus. He saw the clerk putting his bag in one of the side compartments along with some other passengers' bags. He still had nearly 15 minutes till bus left so he went to one of the shop he saw nearby to buy some snacks.

He went behind the bus where he had seen few shops and climbed down the stairs to reach there. He bought few bags of chips, 3 candy bars, and one cold-drink bottle. He paid for them and turned around to exit the shop. He was about to rejoin his family, but thought otherwise. _'Gabriel will no doubt want the sweets I just bought'_, he thought and turned back to the shop.

He bought few more candy bars thinking that he'll now at least have some for travel. He turned and slammed straight into someone, causing him to drop his bag, spilling all the contents all over the floor. He apologized promptly, and knelt down to collect the things.

"Don't apologize man", a voice said and the person knelt down with him. "It was my fault anyway. Let me help."

He looked up and saw the most vibrant green eyes staring back at him. For few seconds, he thought he lost his voice. He cleared his throat and replied, "It's okay, I'll manage".

The person introduced himself smiling, "No, no, let me help. I'm Dean, by the way".

He smiled hesitantly and replied back, "I'm Castiel". As he was picking up his things, he noted Dean had dirty blonde hair and freckles were splattered across his face. He would have counted them too if his brother had not shouted at him to hurry up. He smiled once again and muttered thanks and returned back where Gabriel was bitching about him being too clumsy. He just ignored his brother and offered him two candy bars, effectively shutting the loud-mouth up.

He saw Gabriel's face lit up at the sight of sweets. "Thanks Cassy!" exclaimed Gabriel. "Now, care to tell me who the handsome hunk was?" he teased while sucking on the candy bar.

Now it was no secret to his family that Castiel was, in fact, bisexual. He still remembered the time he was dreading on how to break the news to his family and was shocked to hear that his parents were ok with it.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "His name is Dean. I bumped into him and he just helped me pick my things up".

"My, my, Cassy! You sure chose one handsome guy to 'bump' into." continued Gabriel with his teasing.

He just rolled his eyes again at his brother's antics, thinking how Gabriel was supposed to be the elder brother. He checked his ticket for his seat number and went back towards bus where his parents were waiting for them. Gabriel followed still sucking on his sweet, and making enjoying noises that were not supposed to done in public.

The clerk who had earlier stored away his luggage told him it was nearly time for bus to leave, so Castiel bid his parents and brother a goodbye and went inside the bus. He had never travelled in sleeper bus so didn't know what to expect and what he saw left him slightly panicked and slightly awed.

Just as he had seen from outside, there were two berths – one upper and one lower. There was a door that separated the driver's side along with the door through which he came inside and sleeping bunkers. There was soft mattress on every berth with two pillows. He noted it looked like bunker beds he used to share with Gabriel when they were younger, the only difference was their bed was made for only one person to sleep in.

He once again checked his seat number and went further inside. He passed people who were settling in their respective seats and saw one passenger was a mother with a baby. _'Great!'_ he thought, _'Now I'm never going to get_ _to sleep. I'm sure that baby will cry as soon as the bus starts.'_ He reached his seat noting, it was lower berth, and slid in.

He was already feeling nauseous and looked around people also settling in their seats. He put his backpack and bag of snacks into one corner and looked out of the window. He saw his family waving him and he waved back, smiling a little.

He turned back when bus started, its rumbling making his already upset stomach even more queasy. The bus then started moving and he looked out again and watched Gabriel wave at him again before turning back to their parents, to presumably head back home.

He sat back folding his legs under him and sighed. _'Well..here goes nothing'_, he thought _'Just ten hours and I'll be at Stanford'._ He tried to control his breathing, thinking it would help his nauseous feeling. Just as he was taking deep breaths, he felt mattress sink at the other end and someone muttering. He opened his eyes and saw familiar green eyes staring back.

"What luck!" said Dean smiling, "So, we meet again, Cas".

Castiel stared for few seconds and replied "Hello, Dean".

"So it seems we are sharing the bed, huh?" said Dean. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stanford. I have-" He was cut off by Dean, "Stanford? Really? What a coincidence, man! I'm going there too".

"I see," he said. Now, Castiel was usually a very quiet and reserved person but he didn't know what came over him when he started talking with Dean. He was easily speaking with Dean telling each other about their family, profession etc. Dean told him that he was a mechanic and just like Castiel, he also lived in Lawrence. He was going Stanford to see his brother, Sammy. Although he still felt nauseous, talking with Dean seemed to distract him for most of the time.

It was around midnight when Dean turned in, saying, "good night," and within minutes, he was out like a light. But Castiel was still awake and now nothing to distract him from his upset stomach which seemed like having fun in reminding him about it every few minutes.

He ate one candy bar, thinking it will settle his stomach but to no avail. He ate one chips packet after some time, and emptied half of the cold drink bottle a little later. Nearly an hour had passed, and yet he was still restless. His nausea had kicked up a notch and it was making him more and more uncomfortable. He thought about stepping out of the bed and going to the front but saw Dean sprawled at his side. He had asked Dean if he could have window side and he had agreed.

He regretted his decision now because if he had to step out of the bed, he will have to climb over Dean or wake him up and then go out. He didn't want to wake Dean up. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, lips parted slightly. Castiel licked his lips thinking about how it would feel to kiss those beautiful lips-

And suddenly he covered his mouth, feeling bile come up his throat. His eyes widened with fear. He had to get out of this bus, right now. He considered his options and when he felt another wave in his throat, he hastily climbed over Dean knocking his backpack and rushed towards the front of the bus.

He opened the door leading to the front of the bus and explained the driver to stop for a minute with one hand covering his mouth and other flailing animatedly. Driver understood his problem and started slowing down the bus. He rushed at the door when he couldn't wait any longer and spilled his guts once while bus was slowing down.

Once the bus came to a stop, he jumped out and bent at this waist and spilled out his stomach's contents. He felt so dirty but he couldn't help it. One of his hands was on his chest near his heart and other at his throat. He was rubbing his throat up and down while he heaved. It was getting painful when he felt a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles.

"Hey Cas, buddy" came Dean's voice. "Are you okay?" he asked, continuing with his hand on his back.

He was feeling embarrassed that Dean had seen him in such a state. He tried to talk to tell Dean that he was fine and Dean should go back but heaved once more and started coughing. He felt Dean continue rubbing his back and gave him water bottle.

"Here, take this" Dean said and he took the offered bottle without looking at him even once. When he felt his body wasn't going to spill his guts out, he washed his hands and face and finally turned to Dean. He smiled gingerly and opened his mouth to thank him when the clerk shouted at him to hurry up.

Dean turned towards the clerk and told him kindly to shut the fuck up. "Can't you see he's not okay?" he yelled and turned back to him. "Hey, are you okay now?" he asked. He was looking at him so much concern, Castiel didn't know how to respond.

He shook his head and rasped out "Yeah. I'm okay now. Let's go inside". He smiled and Dean returned his smile and both went inside. They went in their bed when they felt bus had started moving.

Castiel had his eyes closed but he could feel Dean staring at him.

"Why didn't you wake me, Cas?" asked Dean.

He didn't know what to respond so went with the truth, "I didn't want to bother you. You were sleeping."

Dean shook his head and grinned at him. "Dude, I could feel you fidgeting in your place the whole time."

He felt bad that he had kept Dean awake this whole time and his face must have showed his emotions as Dean said, "Don't worry man. I sleep like log and you didn't keep me awake. When you ran out of here, you knocked your bag on me and THAT woke me up".

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble, Dean". Now he was feeling even worse that he had woken Dean up in his haste to get out.

"Cas..didn't I just tell you it was no problem? Now chill out." he said grinning. "Now that we are both awake, what do you say about a friendly game of poker?"

Castiel looked puzzled for a moment but then shrugged; it wasn't like he was going to sleep any time soon. "Sure" he said, "but you have to tell me how it is played."

"Dude! You never played poker?" and at his nod, Dean said, "well.. I'll make you master at this by the time this night is over."

Dean told him basic rules about the game and they played for an hour or so. He was actually enjoying a card game, he thought. It was almost 2 am when they called it quits and decided some sleep would be good.

Before sleeping Dean had teased him again, "You aren't going to run again after I sleep, are you?" He smiled sheepishly, shaking his head no, and Dean promptly went back to sleep. He sat there for some time and then arranged his backpack so that he was leaning with his back to it. He leaned his head back and tried to sleep. He had spread his legs and folded his arms over his chest. And before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**Castiel when woke up later, **it was still dawn and he realized two things. One, he had slid down somewhat in his sleep and his neck now hurt like hell and two, there was a hand around his waist holding him down and a face pressed at his chest. He panicked and looked besides him to see who it was and saw Dean. Last night's events came back to him and he relaxed a little.

He tensed again when he felt Dean nuzzle his face in his chest. He tried to wriggle out of Dean's grasp when he felt the hand tighten around him.

"Mhmm,Cas" said Dean groggily "stay still for a sec, would ya?" and he froze, waiting for Dean to wake up. After few minutes he felt Dean stiffen and lift his head up staring up at him. Both stared at each other before Dean snapped out of his daze and removed his hand and sat up.

They glanced at each other every second and both blushed profusely. Castiel cleared his throat a little, "Good morning, Dean".

Dean replied back, "Morning, Cas". He shuffled a bit in his place and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the clerk at the front hollered that they had reached Stanford. He saw Dean close his mouth and smile a little sheepishly.

"So," started Dean, "see you around?"

He only nodded and watched Dean slung his sack over his shoulder and went ahead of the bus. He saw through window as Dean called for a taxi and looked up once again at him. He saw Dean smile at him once waving and then he went off.

He shook his head once, took his backpack and he too climbed off the bus. The clerk took out his luggage and hand him over. He watched as the bus started again and went off. He called for taxi and gave the driver address of the hotel he was going to stay.

He checked his cell phone for any messages or missed calls, seeing one missed call from his mother and few messages from Gabriel. He promptly ignored the messages and dialed his mother's number. After three rings, his mother picked up and they talked for a minute, him telling that he reached safely and he didn't tell her about his 'incident' during the night.

He reached the hotel, paid the driver and went inside. He had already booked a room so he asked for the key to his room from the reception and took the elevator, thinking about Dean and thanking his luck that Gabriel at least didn't mess with his hotel arrangements.

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter. How's it?**

**Review everyone. And I may just update this sooner than I said ;)**

******Special thanx to my beta, nimthriel. We sure had some fun commenting back n forth on many things in the fic :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry for the slight delay folks. My final practical was going on and will you believe me if I told you, it was a three day practical? I guess not. But aaaaaanyway, here' the update. Enjoy!**

'_Italics_' – thoughts

"Normal" – talking

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dean Winchester was a mechanic** and a damn good one at that. He worked at Bobby Singer's garage whose owner Bobby was like a surrogate father to him. The old man was pushing 60's and no matter how many times Dean told him to stop working in the garage himself, he just wouldn't listen. Dean worked there with few other colleagues and was good friends with one of them, Ash.

He was currently working on his car which was 1967 Chevy Impala or otherwise known as baby. His dad had given him the car on his twentieth birthday and he took very neat care of it. And may I add, he is very possessive about it also and so no-one really drove the car except himself; if you don't count the one time his brother had taken it for a drive without him knowing for which he was still grumpy but won't accept if anyone pointed it out.

He finished his work and went to the washroom to freshen up. Today, he was going to Stanford to visit his brother Sammy. He grinned thinking about the drive till there, he enjoyed going on long drives in his baby. Granted it was almost two day drive but god damn, if he was gonna enjoy it.

He discarded his greasy t-shirt which he wore while working and changed into his usual clothing. Now all he had to do is go home, grab his already packed sack and hop into the car for the travel. _'I'll have to stop once or twice for food'_, he thought.

He came out and into front and frowned. "I swear I put the keys _right here_" he mumbled, looking at the table that sat near the entrance.

"You lookin' for somethin', boy?" a gruff voice said to his left. He turned to see Bobby leaning against the door frame to his office.

"Have you seen my keys, Bobby?" he asked.

In return, Bobby lifted his hand which had his car keys dangling in air. He smiled and walked towards him.

"There they are" he said, "Now hand 'em over, old man."

Bobby just shook his head and stuffed the keys in his shirt pocket.

"You ain't driving to Stanford, boy" said Bobby.

He frowned and asked, "Then how the hell am I supposed to go there?"

Bobby smiled and took out a ticket from one of his shirt pocket and handed it to him. "This" he said, "is how you are going there."

He stared at the bus ticket in his hands like it was some vile thing and then looked up at Bobby again. "You bought me a _bus ticket_?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah, I hate to repeat", said Bobby, "but you ain't driving there."

"But what about my baby?" he protested, "I can't just leave her here!"

"Calm down boy. The damn car will stay in my garage till you get back."

He was about to argue more but Bobby cut him off again, "Get going now idjit. The bus leaves at 10."

He looked at his wristwatch; it was just around 7 so he still had some time. He frowned once but then sighed. _'I guess I don't have a choice now'_, he thought.

He gave Bobby one last incredulous look and muttered about taking good care of his baby and then went off towards his home. _'Good thing my house is in the walking distance'_ he thought begrudgingly.

He went home and took a long hot shower, warm water soothing to his tensed muscles. He was still sulking that he had to go by bus now and he couldn't enjoy the drive as he has planned, but he _would_ reach earlier there by bus. _'I don't have a choice anyway'_, he thought.

After shower, he changed into more comfortable clothing. He gave his sack a once over to check if he had missed anything while packing. Once he saw everything was ready, he checked his watch again to see it was nearing half past nine. Now that he didn't have his car, he would have to ask someone for a ride at the bus stop.

He dialed Ash's number and waited. Ash picked up at the fifth ring and he explained that he needed a ride quickly. He put the phone back in his jeans pocket after the call and waited for Ash. After few minutes, he heard honking and went out to see Ash there in his truck. The ride to bus stop was quiet, not awkward quiet but comfortable quiet.

They reached the bus stop and he climbed out, waving Ash once as he took off. He turned and saw the sleeper bus standing there. He gave the bus a look and sighed. _'Well..here goes my plan for driving in hell..'_, he thought. He saw few shops open and went down the stairs to reach there.

Walking in his thoughts, he didn't notice that there was someone already there and bumped into them when they turned around. The sound of falling things and a soft apology snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see a mass of black knelt to pick up the things.

He also knelt down and started helping him and said, "Don't apologize man. It was my fault anyway. Let me help."

The person looked up and Dean had to swallow hard, he found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He saw the slight stubble at the guy's chin, face having lean jaw and the messy hair. _'Oh hell! That is one serious case of crazy sex hair!'_ he thought.

"It's okay" the guy replied in the most gravelly voice he had heard, "I'll manage."

'_Holy fuck!'_ he thought, feeling the wonders that his body was feeling just by that voice. He introduced himself smiling, "No no, let me help. I'm Dean by the way."

He saw the guy hesitate somewhat and then smile back. "I'm Castiel" the guy replied. He saw the guy stand up, smile at him once and hurry off. He saw the guy walk off and noted _'Damn! That guy has one nice ass.'_

He blushed a little and shook his head. But my god, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to hear that voice again and run his fingers through the messy hair. He bought two beer cans and headed upstairs towards the bus. He had heard the clerk calling for them to board the bus; it was leaving in five minutes.

He waited outside till the bus started and then climbed in. He saw there was a door that separated the driver's side along with the door through which he came inside and sleeping bunkers. He went further inside searching for his seat number. Once he reached his seat, he was shocked to the say the least. The guy he bumped earlier was also here.

He grinned when he remembered his name, Castiel. "What a luck!" he said smiling, "So we meet again Cas".

He saw Castiel staring at him for few seconds and then replied "Hello Dean."

"So it seems we would be sharing the bed huh" he said, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stanford. I have-" Cas replied but he didn't let him finish his sentence. He was happy that he had someone to pass his time while he travelled in this god forsaken vehicle. "Stanford? Really? What a coincidence man! I'm going there too".

"I see" said Cas. They hit it off pretty easily and he was chatting with Cas about anything and everything. They told each other about their family, profession etc. He told Cas that he was a mechanic and he was surprised to hear that just like himself Cas also lived in Lawrence. He told Cas he was going Stanford to see his brother, Sammy. Castiel looked somewhat uncomfortable to him but he didn't comment on it.

It was around midnight when he turned in saying good night to Cas and within minutes he was out like a light. Cas had asked him if he could take window side of the bed and Dean had agreed easily, he didn't care which side he was on as long as he could sleep.

He was sleeping, snoring lightly but at some point in night he stirred a little. He could feel Cas squirm in his place and he noticed Cas wasn't sleeping, in fact he was sitting there with the most uncomfortable look on his face. He was still very sleepy so he didn't do much except turn his head and went to sleep again.

But he was suddenly jostled awake by something hitting him on head and he felt Cas hastily climb over him and he saw Cas covering his mouth just in time as he ran towards the front of the bus. He blinked a few times and then climbed to his feet. He could feel bus coming to a stop and then he too went to the front.

He climbed down the bus and saw Cas a little distance away from bus, heaving. He immediately told the clerk to bring a water bottle. When the clerk brought the bottle, he took it and went towards Cas. He could see Cas rubbing his throat up and down while he heaved. He could see it was getting painful for Cas to keep going at it so he rubbed soothing circles on Cas' back.

"Hey Cas, buddy. Are you okay?" he asked, continuing with his hand on Cas' back. He saw the guy trying to talk but then heaved once more and started coughing. He continued rubbing his back and gave Cas the water bottle.

"Here, take this" he said and Cas took the offered bottle without looking at him even once. When it looked like he wasn't going to spill his guts out, Cas washed his hands and face and finally turned to Dean. Cas smiled gingerly and opened his mouth to thank him, probably when the clerk shouted at them to hurry up.

Dean felt anger bubble inside him so he told the clerk to kindly shut the fuck up. "Can't you see he's not okay?" he yelled and turned back to Cas. "Hey, are you okay now?" he asked.

Cas shook his head and rasped out "Yeah. I'm okay now. Let's go inside". Cas smiled and he returned the smile and both went inside. They went in their bed when they felt bus had started moving.

Castiel had his eyes closed while Dean stared at him. "Why didn't you wake me Cas?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you." said Cas. "You were sleeping."

He shook his head and grinned at Cas. "Dude, I could feel you fidgeting in your place the whole time."

Cas face was clearly showing that he felt bad about keeping Dean awake this whole time so he quickly said, "Don't worry man. I sleep like log and you didn't keep me awake. When you ran out of here, you knocked your bag on me and THAT woke me up".

Cas just apologized again, "I'm sorry to cause you trouble, Dean."

"Cas..didn't I just tell you it was no problem? Now chill out." he said grinning. "Now that we are both awake, what do you say about a friendly game of poker?"

Castiel looked puzzled for a moment but then shrugged; "Sure" he said, "but you have to tell me how it is played."

"Dude! You never played poker?" and at his nod, Dean said, "well.. I'll make you master at this till the night is over."

He told Cas the basic rules about the game and they played for an hour or so. It was almost 2 am when they called it quits and decided some sleep would be good.

Before sleeping Dean couldn't help but tease him again, "You aren't going to run again after I sleep, are you?" Cas smiled sheepishly nodding his head no and Dean promptly went back to sleep. He could feel Cas shuffling his bagpack and move around for a bit and after few minutes he stopped. _'Finally, the guy went to sleep'_, he thought.

**Dean was sleeping contently** if you ignored the occasional bumps that bus had when he felt his pillow move a little. He had his face pressed into the warm pillow and he didn't like one bit that it was moving. _'Since when did I have a warm pillow?'_ he though sleepily. Then last night's events flashed in his sleepy mind and he realized, _'Oh..it's just Cas'_. He could feel Cas tense again when Dean nuzzled his face in his chest. Then the nerve of that guy as he tried to wriggle out of Dean's grasp when his hand tightened around Cas.

"Mhmm Cas" said Dean groggily "stay still for a sec, would ya?" and he felt Cas froze. After few minutes he stiffened realizing he was sort of cuddling with Cas and lifted his head up staring up at him. Both stared at each other before Dean snapped out of his daze and removed his hand and sat up.

They glanced at each other every second and both blushed profusely. Castiel cleared his throat a little, "Good morning, Dean".

Dean replied back, "Morning Cas". He shuffled a bit in his place and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the clerk at the front hollered that they had reached Stanford. He closed his mouth and sheepishly smiled a little at Cas.

"So," started Dean, "see you around?"

Cas only nodded so Dean slung his sack over his shoulder and went ahead of the bus. He called for a taxi and looked up once again and saw Cas through the window. He smiled at Cas again and with a wave, he entered the taxi.

He told the address of Sam's apartment to the driver and the taxi started moving again.

'_I wonder if I'll see Cas again'_, was his last coherent thought and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Sam's apartment.

* * *

**This chapter seems shorter than the previous one. What do you guys think?**

**This is unbetad, so all the mistakes are mine. ****I'll update in three/four days, so make sure to keep posted :)**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm sorry for the late update. I think I should just do this a weekly update. But anyway, enjoy!**

'_Italics_' – thoughts

"Normal" – talking

* * *

_**Previously :**_

_Dean told the address of Sammy's apartment to the driver and the taxi started moving again._

'_I wonder if I'll see Cas again', was his last coherent thought and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Sam's apartment._

xxx

**Chapter 3**

**Dean didn't know** when and how he reached Sammy's apartment; it was all a daze for him. He couldn't get that blue-eyed beauty out of his mind. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. _'Did he seriously just say 'beauty' for a guy right now?'_ He shook his head.

Sam had given him the keys to his apartment last time he had visited, so Dean simply let himself in. Sam's apartment was on the ground floor and consisted of four rooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room which were joined. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and through kitchen back door, there was a small space that had little pond and a bench swing set there.

He saw note on the fridge from Sam saying he'll be back around lunch and don't break anything. He grinned thinking back to the last time he had come here but that is the story for another time. He took out a beer from the fridge and went back out to sit on the swing set. He saw Sam had added new small fish in the pond and he wondered '_why the hell he was noticing nature all of a sudden.'_

**Sam returned** around one in the afternoon, and found Dean sprawled on the couch, with the TV still on. He shook his head and went to kitchen to prepare some food, and if he knows his brother he'll demand pie as soon as Dean sees him. _'Good thing I already brought one'_, he thought.

He fixed some lunch for both of them and then went to the living room to wake his lazy-ass brother. They ate and talked about stuff when Dean suddenly remembered something and grinned. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous when saw the shit-eating-grin on his brother face which means he should be ready for some embarrassment.

"So Sammy," drawled Dean. "How're things going on with that chick you had a crush on ever since you laid your eyes on her?"

He flushed thinking about Jess, and Dean, ever-the-teaser, grinned and said, "Please tell me you at least went to second base with her."

"Dean!" roared Sam blushing even more if it was possible. Dean just laughed and then laughed some more seeing his brother's expression.

They spent the remaining afternoon laying around the living room watching some TV and talking about their lives. They ordered takeout for dinner and Dean was more than happy to order some cheeseburgers. While they were eating, he told his brother about a gallery show he had wanted to go to ever since he saw the ad in the newspaper**,** and it was tomorrow evening.

"Oh c'mon man!" said Dean. "Art gallery? Are you telling me you seriously dig that stuff?"

He just sighed and replied, "One of friends is majoring in Arts and she said this Novak guy is great and besides, there's no harm in watching the thing, is there?"

He saw his brother wasn't really paying attention to him, "Hey Dean? You okay there?"

Dean snapped out of his daydream and his cheeks colored slightly. He noticed it but didn't comment on it. "Yeah, yeah Sammy, whatever you say, let's go." He was startled when his brother agreed on it without any more fight but ignored it for the time being. They watched TV for some time and then turned in for the night saying good night.

**Dean was not happy** when he woke up next day. He had a raging hard-on when he woke up and the reason was none other than his travel partner, Castiel; whom he had no idea where would be. He had been thinking about him yesterday and even when he went to sleep; his dreams were full of the blue-eyed beauty with sex-hair.

'_Again with the 'beauty' shit?'_ he thought frustratingly. He needed a cold shower like _right now_. He came out of his room later to see Sam sitting in the kitchen table with coffee mug and newspaper. He poured himself some coffee and joined Sam at the table.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

Sam looked up from the newspaper and replied, "I'm just checking the timing for the show. Hey Dean, what do you think about going out to see Fast and Furious 6?"

"_Now_ you are speaking my language, bro" said Dean grinning. "Cars and hot chicks? You don't even need to _ask_ man! Tell me how soon we can go."

He saw Sam giving him 'you-are-so-impossible-what-I'm-gonna-do-with-you' look but ignored it. His day was slightly improving and a movie about cars? Damn straight**,** he's going to go see it anyhow. And since we are talking about cars, he remembered his baby**,** meaning his hot-damn '67 Chevy Impala**,** which he left back home.

He didn't know where the hell that thought came from but he imagined his car and Castiel and some activities he would have very much enjoyed fantasizing about only if his brother wasn't giving him a look saying 'what-the-_fuck_-are-you-even-thinking'? And ladies and gentlemen, now he has another semi-hard-on to hide from his brother.

"What?" he snapped at Sam without meaning to.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Sam. "You have been spacing out ever since you got here. What _exactly_ is on your mind?"

He sighed and told about his journey and Castiel. He didn't tell him his cuddling with Cas, ('cuz he no way cuddled with him, nuh-uh) to Sam.

"I'm telling you**,** Sammy" he said. "The guy had like seriously blue eyes and the voice, oh god, his voice-"

"Dude!" Sam said amused, cutting him off, "are you seriously telling me about your big crush on this Castiel guy?"

He snapped realizing just _what_ he was doing. Was he seriously going on about Cas like a love-sick high school girl?! He coughed and blushed a little and boy, did Sam will ever leave any opportunity to tease him.

"Are you actually _blushing_?" exclaimed Sam.

"No!" he yelled. "Now don't go all Samantha on me**,** and tell me when the hell we are going to the movie."

"So this Castiel..." drawled Sam.

"Sammy" he warned. Sam snickered, and Dean grumbled saying something about pain-in-the-ass-li'l-brothers. He watched Sam opening his laptop and peered over his shoulder to see, which he thought was only possible because his giant of a brother was sitting.

"We will go to the afternoon show and after movie, we'll go to the art gallery" said Sam. "Deal?"

"Deal".

**Even during the movie**, Sam couldn't shake the feeling he knew the name Castiel from somewhere. He saw Dean enjoying the movie much more than he was. It was a great movie sure, but his taste was slightly different that his brother's. He was enjoying Dean's company more. He saw Dean eating popcorn every second, eyes glued to the screen. He chuckled and shook his head. _'Same old Dean'_, he thought. Even when they were kids, Dean used to be so engrossed in any movie they watched.

When they excited the theatre, Dean was sprouting random dialogues from the movie and laughing and Sam laughed with him. It was barely six in the evening, and the show wasn't going to start for another hour. So they stopped at a small diner for some food which was on the way to the gallery show venue.

They reached the venue around quarter to seven. The building was huge and they saw the banner for the art gallery was at the front. The show was held in one of the halls on the ground floor.

At the entrance, he saw the double doors were opened inside with slight decoration. There were two small bouquets on each door and the door frame was decorated with gossamer. There was a guy who was welcoming everyone to the show and his nametag that read 'Balthazar'. He was a tall, slim blonde, with an easy going smile plastered on his face. He was wearing dark crimson colored suit with white shirt underneath.

"You sure you aren't gay, Sam?" asked Dean besides him. He snapped his attention at Dean with confused look.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well..you have been ogling that guy for a good few minutes now," teased Dean.

He could feel his cheeks warm a little and he muttered small, "I'm sure".

They entered the hall and looked around, taking in the surroundings and the paintings that hung on the wall. The insides were simple yet classy looking. The walls were blue, just the right shade which was neither too light nor too dark. All the paintings, sketches and whatnot were hanged on walls with appropriate distance between them. There was a barrier with slight distance from the wall that kept people from getting too close.

"This place isn't so bad" said Dean.

"Not bad?" he turned to Dean, "this is great. Actually now I have to treat Skye with whatever she wants, this really is great."

"Dude! You lost a bet to a girl?" snickered Dean. "And what kind of name is Skye?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "the hell if I know."

They were walking around the hall watching each and every art when they saw a small crowd gathered at one place. He asked someone and the guy told him that the artist was present here and was talking with others.

"Hey**,** Dean" he said, "let's go see him." His brother just followed him wordlessly for once which he was grateful for.

They easily went to the front of crowd and he saw a guy with messy black hair and blue eyes in a light blue suit similar to the one he saw that Balthazar guy wearing. He heard his brother suck in a sharp breath and he turned to see his brother was frozen on the spot**,** staring at the artist.

**Dean was enjoying** the movie so very much. I mean c'mon! With sexy cars and hot chicks, who wouldn't? He didn't care that he was emptying his second tub of popcorn. After the movie, they headed to art gallery. He was dreading going there because well..let's face it, he wasn't that much fan of art.

But when they went there, he was surprised to say the least. The thing wasn't all sparkly and glittery like he had been expecting. It was simple yet something about it screamed _'posh'_.

He saw Sammy stare at the guy wearing suit and wondered if his brother really wasn't gay, because of the way he was staring, he was having a serious doubt. He even teased his brother about it, and it was fun seeing Sam stuttering, denying about him being gay.

And insides were also very simple which he liked about the artist. As they were watching each and every painting, he was actually enjoying the time here. The paintings weren't like the one where you don't understand what the hell it's about and yet people around you are praising the artist about his skill.

So far, he liked two paintings – one was a scenery which looked like was the view one would get when they were watching out of the window of moving vehicle and other one being of an angel which had jet black wings sprouting from his back.

He wordlessly followed Sam when he said that the artist was present here and he wanted to meet him. Even he wanted to see the artist, granted it was the first time he had actually wanted to meet one.

They easily went to the front of the crowd. _'Having giant for the brother has its perks'_ he thought, chuckling because he would deny if anyone will say he more or less giggled. But when he reached there, he sucked in a sharp breath.

There standing in a blue suit was none other than his messy haired, blue eyed travel partner, Castiel.

The name escaped his mouth without him realizing, "Cas..?"

He saw Castiel turn his way and when he saw him, he could see shock in his eyes. "Dean?"

* * *

**Special thanx to my beta, nimthriel. ********:D**

The movie was released here when I wrote the chapter and it was like a month ago ;p

**Next update will be a bit late. I'm going out of town for few days for an exam and I still haven't completed the next chapter. I'll start on that as soon as I get back, promise!**

**This was supposed to be chapter 4 'cz I'm still working on the third, but I figured no harm in posting this one first. So, did you guys like it?**

******I guess there will be two more chapters to the story. So stay tuned!**

**Review please! Pweaty pwease?**


End file.
